


Briggs' Personal Competition

by torichavonne



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul tries to outdo himself by making Mike orgasm in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briggs' Personal Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with another Graceland fic! 
> 
> This was request by an anon on tumblr that asked for Briggs trying to make Mike have multiple orgasms.
> 
> Everything is consensual in this fic, do not worry. Mikey even figures it out.

Briggs has always like to outdo himself. Whether it was out in the field or on the waves, he had his own little personal competition. He decided to step up his game this.

And it would involve Mike.

Mike was lying on the bed, his legs spread. Briggs' mouth was on his cock, and he was in paradise. Briggs gave amazing blow jobs and took his time with them. 

Mike would try to last but fail miserably.

When he came, Briggs kept track of it.

"I think I can't move," Mike joked. Briggs thought he was exaggerating; the rookie was always over dramatic.

"Want to try something?" Briggs asked.

"Sure, whatever, just do that again," Mike chuckled. Briggs smirked and reached for the lube. He wasn't going to use it yet but eventually he'd need it.

"Grab the back of your knees." Mike raised his eyebrow but did as Briggs asked. The older agent kissed his cheek and flicked out his tongue.

Mike jumped. Did Briggs just do that?

Paul chuckled at his lover's reaction. He licked around his hole before dipping his tongue it. He was turned on by Mike's moans. 

He sucked on his hole before putting lube onto his fingers. He kissed his hole before rubbing some lube around his hole. 

He pushed his finger into Mike and moved it the best he could. It was still an unusual feeling for Mike even after all this time. He added another after he got the go ahead from Mike. Two turned into three before Briggs pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

He pushed in slowly before he started to thrust.

Mike came after 5 minutes.

An hour later, Mike was a tired, sated, and yet, still lucid.

"Briggs?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"I knew you were counting." Briggs' eyes flew open.

"How did you -"

Mike chuckled, "You were draw the numbers into my hip. You were on your fifth when I finally gave up."

Briggs was amazed. Mike had five orgasms and yet, still could call him out on his shit.

He loved his rookie.

**Author's Note:**

> A short tidbit. I want to work up to a long fic again, so I can do one during the summer. I am so psyched!
> 
> Message me on tumblr (in my profile) and send me what you want the next prompt to be.
> 
> *Note: I will be with my dad on the weekends and he doesn't have a laptop or internet, so... You can still leave a prompt. I just won't be able to fill it till Sunday or Monday.


End file.
